THE BIRTH OF THE FLAMING CRASH DRAGON PRINCE
by Tytheslyguy
Summary: during the fight with guildart on tenrou natsu gets hurt but it might just pay off see how a stronger and smarter natsu faces a world of new adventure and victory
1. clash of crash and flames

Gildart smug grin was quickly fadeing from his facse as he was trying to get natsu to stop his firey onslought but natsu did not hault he continued that is until ggildart released a god like amount of crash magic finaly stoping natsu from his rampage but what gidart did not see was natsu prepairng a roar natsu had zero time to react and did the unthinkable he ate pure crsh magic

 ** _In Natsu mindskape_**

He looked around the firey wasteland that lay befor him he could feel his magic fluctuating in a heart beat like rythym then he started to ask gimself if he died if that fight with guildart was his last and then from a cave not to far away the glowing green eyes of a crimson dragon rose and in booming words that shook the ground

 **Hello my son**...

 ** _in the real world_**

almos an hour had past since the incident eith guidarts and talk of postponeing the games until natsu could walk were taking place but that was stoped when the pertisipens mostly gray said natsu new what he was getting into when he decided to come which some people mad. So the games continued and Natsu comdition worsened his heart beat stoped and his magic took its place as it rythmycly took its place which the people at the camp found very odd

finaly havin enough Erza whent on a sech for wendy to heal Natsu.

 ** _Time-skip: 3 hours_**

the remaining people at camp momentarily forgot about the dieing Natsu due to the fact in the sky a red flare streaked across the sky signaling what would be hell on earthland for the next several hours.

fairy tail did not look like the top guild right now they were all serverly beten and bloodied the guild master was down and guildart was running on fumes and in fromt of the small camp stnd five of the seven kin of purgatory

 ** _inside natsus mindscape_**

after being told about why igneel left and what natsu still couldnt rap his head around is that igneel is his true father he alsofound ot that igneel is useing his power to keep his alive so his body can adjust to the crash magic in his container which the now out of character Natsu learnd he was getting some form of crash magic and the idle chitchat between father and son

"so... dad are you ever going to eber leave my body?" Natsu asked

" **well its going to be sooner than i thought because the power i used to keep you alive stoped me from my main objective of stoping dragonification but but all these antibodies shold stall that for a while so realy the only reason im staying in here now is to regrow my power**."

"oh.. so your just hiding and reabilding magic for your fight with acnologia."

" **well when you put it like that it sound stupid**..." and to get back at the pinket he asked "so find your mate yet hehe"

moments later his face tuned bright red and he quickly changed the subject to his friends " u..um h how are my friends"

during th few minutes it took natsu to return to his nanaral skin color igneel found hat he was ready to awake.

 **"hehehe well you could find that out your self... oh yeah and by the way i can talk to you now and DO NOT tell the other dragonslayers about us being in them you ary only the exeption because you were dieing and your dovakiin got it."**

"yes daaaaad"

 **"listen here you brat no sas from you and all of your 'friend' are dieimg so i would hurry up"**

"WHAT wake me up now."

 **"Not until you promice to stop acting like a fool to your 'friends' your not stupid or that blind to female advaces so why do you act like that**

at this point Natsu was beond pissed his friends were dieing and he was stuck in here wich his DAD

"FINE JUST WAKE ME UP"

 **"fine"**

 ** _*in the real word*_**

Fairy tail was scared shitless the y were staring down three forths of one of the deadliest dark guild ishgar and could barely stand

then the unthinkabe hapened natsus magic flared as if he could sense the situation and was pissed he couldnt do any thing then the rhythmic heartbeat of magic eberyone on the island came acustom to stopped.

what felt like an eternity for fairy tail and also for the the dark guild something impossable happened The temperature rose to unfathomable heights then a deam of pure fire rose from natsu's cot into the sky, the entire nation of fiore saw it some thought it was one of the devines others thought it was the end of days and other who knew of the pinkette enemy of friend knew that unbridrled rage only the dragonslayer could bring and all of them felt sorry for the poor bastard he was this pissed at

somewher in the midle of the Ocean a black haired man in old cloths had a smik with rears going down his cheek

"welcome back brother" was the only thing he said

on tenrou everybody took a steep back from the flames well everyone exept guildart guildart just smirked becuse he new this magic it was natsu's flames along with his very own magic he looked over at hades and mouthed the words

"your fucked"

as he did that everyone including gildart took a step back because within the vortex of platinum fire were to green eyes of one pissed natsu

not wanting to let natsu get the uper hand he cast a spell

 **ametur formula 1000**

makorov eyes widend a spell 10x stonger than the one that took hom out of the fight

as soon as the spell was cast the pillar of fire became natsu in his glory standig there unefected by the spell in **dragon force** holding a face of unbridled rage

 ** _so hope you engoyed the first part i fell i did good. im planing on natsu having a girl but im stuck on four people_**

 ** _mavis_**

 ** _lisanna_**

 ** _ultear_**

 ** _(mabey)millianna_**

 ** _i am sticking to those four because there is a lack of fanfiction for them im leaning toward mavis becaus i have a cool idea involving zeref in the future but i will see what you people want so yeah_**

 ** _see you next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so this is getting way more attention than I thought ,so thanks for that. also mavis is in the lead for natsu's girl and on that note I am going to make her appear older because she is in fact over 100 ,so she will use magic to appear as an adult but I am going to wait one more chapter before saying it is definitely mavis. Also natsu is going to be smarter and stronger in this fic.**_

 _ **Ps thanks for the reviews they help**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Natsu and Hades eyes caught each other fleeing confidence caught unbridled rage and then as if hell followed natsu that took off almost at the speed of sound everyone watched in horror and amazement as two titans clashed the force of a dragon meeting the will of a demon.

" _why"_ natsu said with a draconic growl "why are you here on this holy ground of fairy tail." lighting his fist with platinum flame

"Why you ask that's the simple part" he said with a giddy smile "to revive zeref of course, destroying you fairies is just an added benefit" 'mard gear would be very pleased about wiping these fairies out hehehe'

Little did he know mard gear was the furthest thing from happy he was furious the entire cube was shaking in his rage one moment he was enjoying life holding the book of E.N.D and then a massive pillar of fire rose to the sky and with it the book in his hands started to glow he couldn't describe the joy he had master END is returning, then the book turned to ash in a matter of second, then he looked in the direction of the flames and thought 'hades what did you do over there how dare you cause masters destruction'

But if you listened closely to the remains of the book you could hear the chuckles of a very happy crimson dragon.

With natsu and Hades the fighting continued destroying one third of the island but no matter what natsu did it didn't hurt he wasn't hurt but still nothing worked then in the back of his head he heard it a tiny voice say

" **use the magic that you have gained to strike down your** **foe"**

He listened allowed the new magic to flow through him then he realized his magic didn't just add to him it merged with his flames noticing that the crash magic would disassemble the magic then his all consuming flames would absorb the broken magic adding to his own container.

Realizing what he could do he gave the famous dragneel smirk and let loose an attack that would put the gods of ishgar on their toes

' _ **Flaming CRASH dragons roar'**_

Hades not thinking the attack would harm him stood their oh how wrong he was he new that the second the attack hit he felt his magic container go dry in seconds then the power he received from demon heart and eye start to fade then he started to fade and then the attack stopped.

Lying on the ground was a broken and beaten hades a man that held himself to a standard above humans was destroyed by one man he took one glance and saw the fully green glowing eyes staring at him then his last thought before unconsciousness grabbed him was 'i guess dragons protecting what is theres is more truth than myth.'

After a few moments of looking strong he saw hades eyes close then quickly left dragonforce tired physically from battle with the master of grimoire heart he took a slow jog back to the camp

Once he finally returned he saw that no one had moved with their mouths ajar watching what remained of a forest burn away

"NATSU CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY YOU WOULD DESTROY A THIRD OF THE FIRST ISLAND" a now fuming makarov stated not caring for the five enemy mages sneaking away from the now renewed fairy tail

"Well… i didn't mean to it was jus…." he was interrupted by short blonde haired girl with wing like ears. (?)

"i don't know macky that was pretty cool" ending the sentence with a child like giggle

"WHAT" half of fairy tail screamed confused on who she was and this macky person was

"fi-first w-what are you doing here" makarov stuttered out

"Well Macky i do live here hehe" she said in a matter of fact tone

"WHAT" the rest of fairy tail screamed except the dragonslayers who cover there ears except for natsu strangely enough with a very dazed look he came out of his daydream like state

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **Inside natsu's mind moments earlier**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" **Son you need to listen the remaining antibodies in your system can only do so much to slow dragonification and ENTERING DRAGON FORCE DOES NOT SLOW IT DOWN**

 **So be more careful next time"**

'but dad i didn't even mean to it was like when i woke up all the ethernano around me just went in to me' replying very upset he was accused of wrongdoings

" **hmm must be your new magic** **i know you sensed it in your fight the new magic broke down the spell and your fire consumed it filling your** **magic container."**

"Yeah it felt weird doing that but at least i'm ston…."

" **Listen son acnologia is coming here you need to run now"**

"yeah but where we are on an isla…

' _What'_

" _Mavis sake can people stop interrupting me"_

" _**go son and ask for the strongest defensive spell thay have**_ _**and try to protect them"**_ was the last thing natsu herd before being forced out of his mindscape

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **I reality**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Natsu… natsu naaaatttttssssuuuu NAT…

"Wha…. who are you" natsu asked while getting himself off the ground

"im mavis fairy tales first guild master" seh replied very quickly

Oh… well you wouldn't happen to have any realllllly good protection or defence spells would you?"

"Well i have one, but what do you need it for" she replied knowing that a MASSIVE power source was approaching fast she just wanted to now how he knew about it

"Well i guess it's my dragon instinct that are telling me a dragon is coming here and we need to hide ,but my light show earlier already told him i'm here sooo..

Knowing full well that that wasn't actually how he knew she was pressed for time because now souring way above them in a circular pattern like a vulture before a meal was acnologia.

Everyone running for the beach finding the boat gone realised how dire the situation was.

Mavis quickly moving to natsu because he was the only one with the magic power to cast the spell pulled natsu down to eye level

"What are you doing fist this is not the time fo…

"Shut up i'm giving you the spell" quickly putting her hands on his shoulder channeling all the magic she could gave him the spell and as she did a small red circle formed to the bottom left of his guild mark with a shield insignia inside.

By this point everyone was holding hands except for natsu and mavis watching as the magic in the air when seem to be sucked toward the mouth of the apocalypse dragon charging a roar that would put etherion to shame.

Without thinking as the mighty roar was released natsu said the word that came to his head

' _ **Fairy sphere'**_

And then all went white.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **So i hope you enjoyed this chapter im having fun writing it so also vote for the girl you want natsu to be with before thursday that when the next chapter is going up**

 **The girls are**

 **Mavis(2)**

 **Lisanna(0)**

 **Ultear(0)**

 **Also if you want something in particular to happen tell me and i will see what i can do**

 **Until next time goodbye**


	3. Sleep af titans

**IN NATSU'S MIND**

"Why does everything hurt it feels like i was hit by a mountain"natsu moaned as he got his barings

" **That's because you cast a spell that has enough power to stop acnologia at twenty five percent son"**

"but why do i hurt?" Groaning once more

" **I don't know because your a girl** " igneel chuckles out " **it doesn't matter any from what i can tell this spell is directly connected to your magic container so we are stuck here"** he huffed

"Wait what i…"

"That would be right natsu's dragon" a little blonde girl said

" **I'M NOT HIS DRAGON** " the crimson dragon screamed causing natsu to get a sudden headache

"Hey gecko ,not so loud your still in my head"mockingly said knowing it would touch a nerve or two

The air in the vast volcanic land mass they were in became unbearable it even became a little uncomfortable for natsu.

With venom in his voice igneel said " **if you call me a gecko again i will find a way to control your body and make sure you don't sleep for weeks"**

Natsu realising he may have gone too far quickly apologizes, then the two figures turned to a girl chuckle at the two's antics

Igneel looked very confused as to why someone else was here so he asked" **who are you and why are you and how did you get here** **because last time i checked i made natsu's mind a fortress so no one could find me"**

"Well allow me to introduce myself i am mavis vermillion first master of fairy tail and may i ask who you are."asked a quizzical mavis

Both were very confused about the other mavis because she was not expecting to see another entity in natsu's mind and Igneel because she shouldn't be here and she was really calm for seeing a dragon.

" **W-well i'm igneel the fire dragon king and rightful king of dragons"** he bousted

"Well that's cool i guess it's not everyday you get to meet a dragon king" she said not believing all he said

Not wanting the two titans that most likely out power him in every way to go at it in his head natsu tried to ease the tension between the two "Dad i would like you to meet the founder of fairy tail and master mavis i would like you to meet my father the king of fire dragon's"

"We just introduced ourselves so you don't have to do it natsu" mavis chuckled "o-oh yeah" stutter natsu embarrassed at the situation

"Oh well um well i don't have much time left here so i'm going to tell you what you need to know before my magic gets to low and it forced me out so to begin igneel was correct in the assumption in that the spell is tied to your magic container" in which igneel gave a smirk " but the main problem with this is the spell doesn't run out until your magic runs out" after this igneel's smirk was gone and replaced with a growl

" **How long are we going to be stuck here"** in a deeper than normal voice

"W-well no less than ten years but noone is going to age because your in your own dimension where time doesn't exist"

Natsu now confused asked "then how are we here talking?"

"Well best i can speculate right before you were put to sleep your Dad pulled you in here where your memory of time exist so we can have this conversation"

Natsu shrugged at this while igneel asked himself who she truly was

After about an hour of idle chit chat between the three mavis finally said she drop by when her power was strong enough again and due to the magic drain being here took it would be about a year

As soon as she left natsu asked so "what do we do now?"

"Can you use your magic" he asked as natsu summoned his white flames once more

"yeah so what can you not" natsu asked confused

"No" was ignells simple response "but we still can train you"

Natsu paled slightly realizing that he could spend a decade training to death every day if only he new what Igneel had planed

 _ **Time skip 1 year: nasus mind**_

Well to say igneel's training was hell was an ender statement for the first three months it was physical training then he had to learn how to separate his magic to his regular flame from his 'crash flames' which was harder than he thought still having to do exercise he was taught some new techniques

Soon after that his father thought if he was going to be a dragon one day than he would a least teach him the ways of dragons and that started with the language of dovah

And what dragons do.

So that's we are now with some father son bonding and by that i mean igneel telling him to think of a mountain then blow it up with magic.

That however was interrupted by the appearance of a very happy looking mavis

"Sup" she asked with a innocent smile

"really after a year all you say is sup no grand entrance or anything"asked a very dirty natsu quizzically

"I'm sorry natsu next time a crack will appear in the sky and from it porcoline stairs shimmering in golden light, i will descend from my heavenly perch to grace you with my divine presence" she said in a very sarcastic tone

At this igneel was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter and natsu stood dumbfounded at the response

And at this mavis let out a small chuckle "hehe well i only have a few hour so what do you two want to do

" **Well natsu is the only one that can use his magic so he was training** " he said with a very bored expression

"No he is not, all he has to do i think of your magic and you can do it do you not remember when i first came here and you used magic to heat up the place natsu was most likely thinking of the last time you got mad and if i'm guessing you used magic then" she said with a raised eyebrow

Igneel then turned to natsu and gave him a look of you better do it now or devine's as my witness i will break you.

Than natsu thought of the time igneel roared and an entire mountain range was decimated

And like magic (hehe) igneel could feel his magic return

"On another note i figured it would only be about 6 years until we can go back to the land of the living and well almost living as she looked down at herself

Natsu not liking any women crying decided to think of a amusement park with magic rides and cotton candy to bring her from her somber mood amd oh boy did it work very large child side of mavis kicked into overdrive.

Igneel gave a shiteating grin " **well well well has my son found his mate i didn't know you liked blondes hehe"**

At this natsu turned red "n-no i dont i i-its just i don't like seeing girls cry" 'and it's not her hair its her eyes' he thought 'wait what did i say bad natsu cleanse yourself of these thought dragons are honorable and noble.' but she is adorable when shes happy' 'i said NOOO bad natsu

Igneel not noticing his sons internat struggle watched as mavis went in a loop of a roller coaster remembering the time ages ago when a warlock locked him in his human form and he met natsu's mom

Snapping out of his daze he noticed natsu had gotten himself under control and mavis skipping toward them with a smile on her face

"Well boys lets get training" said mavis in a joyful tone and so they did

 _ **6 years later**_

These six years have led to a better relationship between father and son with the occasional stop by from mavis they became great friends

Mavis came by more frequently after her second visit she also changed her appearance because igneel thought it was a little wired that a women over 100 looked 12 so she changed she now was 5'6 with long flowing blonde hair and often wore a red dress with white outlines and her wings/ears where now perked up giving the slight appearance of a cat

Soon after her appearance change she found out if she were to bend her ears forward and give a pout she could bend natsu to her will which igneel gave him no slack for often teasing him about being mates

Which wasn't far off when onday igneel had told him that his dragon instinct choose a mate ,the slayer doesn't even know it until it reaches extremes

So he kept his dragon side i check until he made up his mind but during this time natsu learned that his training wasn't helping his actual body as much mavis said she believed it would only about 35 percent of all his combined work which he found very frustrating because igneel told him he has to train three times harder

But today was the day that mavis proficized the day they would return

So they waited and waited until finally mavis said she scenced earthland and she was going to help

But befor she left igneel told them due to the stuff they have done he would have to sleep to regain his power faster and before he went to sleep mavis told him she would watch over natsu ;)

After a few minutes of complete silence natsu awoke from the screaming of droy and the rest of fairy tail from the looks of it he was the last one to wake up so with a hand from Gildarts he got up

As they all got on the boat a pain hit natsu like a train he buckled to his hands and knees it was like all of the training in his mind hit him in the matter of second and it was brutal the pain was beyond comprehension then it stopped and in its place was a soreness then he threw up everything in his stomach

Everyone looked at him in shock natsu had never been like this then gajeel gave an explanation that eased everyone a bit

"Looks like eating someone else's magic is catching up with you salamander hehe"

"Yeah zu'u guess ful" ('" _ **yeah i guess so"' in skyrim dragon speak which i'm using as dragon language here)**_ realizing his mistake quickly tried to correct it but gajeel for the save

"dam salamander it fuck you up bad enough you speaking dragon as well hehe" having a loose understanding on the dragon language he knew what it meant

"Yeah i guess so" trying to keep that he has been with his father and mavis for the past seven years and that they only spoke dovah

At this point makarov voice everyone thought "are you going to be ok my boy" noticing a change in his magic its subtle compared to eating crash magic it was still bigger

"yea ill be fine let's get going wendy can check me on the way"

With that everyone boarded the ship and began the trek back to fairy tail

 _ **2 hours later**_

After a long ride back they saw the state of the guild and honestly it was a depressing sight a mill outside of magnolia so thay did the next logical thing and opened the doors

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

 **I know cliffhanger i'm the worst but hey navis was confirmed that's a plus so tell me what you think about dragons having a culture and language i know it's from elder scrolls but it will have some twist so yea tell me what you think**

 **if you have anything for gmg in particular you want to see because as of this moment i have up to the prim round and i don't want to seem dull and just change the fight a little and i think it would be cool for other people to put out some ideas**

 **Also no spoiler what do you think of gods and devils as a personal ark that leads into the 9 demon gates thing just a question**

 _ **So see you in the next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So i'm sorry for the long update time i have school and work and this is just a hobby im picking up but if i do plan on quitting i will tell you. Expect like three chapters before this time next week**_

 _ **Also i don't own fairy tail**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

So here it was the moment of truth, as our favorite guild master opened the door the smile on the faces of the core members dropped, in front of them stood a man with a club screaming 'that time was due and if he didnt get money he would come back with the entire guild'.

So with one titan hand the group of five mages were thrown to magnolia as you could hear a mumbling master saying something about a perfect entrance being ruined, while all of the remaining member looking at the people they thought they lost seven years ago. Some started to cry and some just straight fainted

"y-your back" said a very confused macao

And to the best of their ability the rest of fairy tail tried to speak but failed the words just got stuck in throat.

 _ **One hour later**_

After a very exciting part with fight laughter and crying the all seeing master noticed the lack of one pink haired dragon slayers ,so after awhile he noticed gray of all people notice the missing slayer pulling him to the side the both went on the search

"master did you notice anything weird about Natsu" asked gray, while not surprised he was curious

"by what do you mean my boy" thinking it would be enough to get the boy to spill

"Well when we got back he was very closed off and after saying his hellos he vanished"

"yes i suppose you are right he was very distant"

"yeah, and what's this about him speaking dragon earlier i didn't even now he knew a different language"

"Suppose you are right you think is has something to do with acnologia"

"Mabey bu-

They were interrupted by a very large magical pressure that disappeared as quickly as it came

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER WITH NATSU**_

not wanting to seem suspect natsu stuck around for a few minutes to say his hellos and wall someone else had different plans because as he was making his way to the door he was stopped by a blonde celestial mage who obviously had an intention of flirting with natsu

That was stopped instantly as our dragon slayer said " i don't have time to deal with your flirting today lucy i have things to do"this not only got her attention but most of the girls that had a thing for natsu

Everyone always thought that that the pinket always too dense to notice girls causing most to stop after a few failed attempts

No natsu new what they were doing but just ignore them because he could had his dad stopping most his dragon instincts and also just not finding any of them interesting ,yeah sure they were drop dead gorgeous but the were all just bland to him and better as friends

He also had this way of reading into people and could often understand them completely after a few words , while most people thought he was dumb it was the exact opposite sure he played the lovable idiot so he could fit in but that is what everyone saw him as a lovable idiot so he kept his mask to fit in

That one of the reasons he fought so much it was to free his mind because when he was fighting his mind was a weapon of mass destruction taking in the feel of the wind the movements of his enemy and how they used their head planing around their plan

That's why he thought his dragonside liked mavis was because her mind was a a fourth dimensional chess game locked in one of the best safes ever created and his dragon saw it as a challenge

So when he said this to lucy she thought she was finally getting through but that was the exact opposite because he just slid her out of the way and walked to the door

In barely a whisper to where she could only barely hear he said "i have my eyes on someone else" to this her eyes opened and she stepped back not believing a word

Before she could respond all she heard was "MAN" and the world went black

After about fifteen minutes we find our slayer seeing what from his training he had and did not have magic wise, he figured he could unlock dragon force but nothing after that which was more than what he was expecting if he was honest with himself he was also contemplating mavis because he had slipped to lucy and he would have to answer many questions later

He was in the middle of what looked like a warzone absolutely no vegetation within 200 ft and that wasn't even in dragon force or his flame drive yet so he was proud that he had gotten stronger

After a while he started to use is crash flames but quickly stopped for two reasons one being a blonde fairy and the other he could feel a slight pull at his skin that he took as a signal to stop before he sped up dragonification

"Hey natsu" said a very pleased and blushing mavis one being because of the shirtless natsu and the other being the shirtless natsu's well toned body

"Hey mavis my eyes are up here" he replied with a shit eating grin

"So ho-hows the guild?" she asked before composing herself its fine

"It's good they were happy to see us again but i got out of there before the flirting started and i still didn't get out fast enough" to which she released a lot of magic nothing close to her or natsu at full power but enough to make most s-class piss themselves

As natsu was taking in on how cute an angry mavis was the were both stopped when they both saw the third and grey looking wide eyed at the desolation and an older looking mavis.

"Hello third" was the only response he got from mavis as she just let out a childish chuckle

"First what are you doing here" asked a very concerned makarov

Natsu saw something that only meant trouble a slight gleam in her eyes " well third i ways just telling natsu that in a few days he will have to come with me because i'm anchored to him and tenrou now and i want to check a few thing out."

This got mixed responses from the two arrivals one was freaking out because a childish super ghost and the most powerful dragonslayer together would lead to the destruction of the continent.

"well um we will have to discuss this later we just came to talk check on natsu" as many people would think natsu was panicking he didn't want to take mavis everywhere because they were anchor and was just thinking of all the places she would take him

"well as you can see natsu is perfectly~ fine" while focusing back on his abbs" this got grey to nearly choke at how cute it was to hear mavis purr and if he didn't already have his eyes on someone he would have pursued the cat like master

"um well ok so you want to head back to the guild"

"Yes i would very much like that" third

After a while the guild was over seeing the first master and were more focused on natsu who apparently had a girl he was after which no one could figure out who it was for the life of them so they just watched from a distance

"Hey dad are we going to compete this year since we got the core back" questions a very anxious romeo

"No we won't it's a waste of time" his father said back

So after figuring out that the winner gets 30 million jewels upon receiving back his title a master makarov ordered everyone to train for the three remaining months with their teams

"Um master i would love to go with my team and train but if you remember correctly i have a super charged ghost with the power to destroy mountains that is anchored to me so i don't think that's possible" as a very eager mavis was dragging him toward the door saying something about tying him to a train to which he paled

"Yes natsu you may go with mavis on her adventure" the moment he said that lucy frowned at the fact natsu wasn't going to be there and mavis and natsu disappeared in a cloud of dust.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD SCHOOL AND WORK**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE THREE MONTHS OF MAVIS AND NATSU GOING AROUND ISHGAR**_

 _ **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM FAIRY TAIL NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

So for the past month we see our pink haired dragon slayer riding and walking and climbing and mare walking. He had spent most of his time traveling while mavis just floated showing no sign of fatigue. when asked about it she just deadpanned and said 'ima ghost natsu'

But allday mavis had been in a very excited mood skipping everywhere and sayin we're almost there which natsu found very annoying because she wouldn't say what they were looking for

So after a few hour of a very excited mavis the stumbled upon a very old ruin with what looked like glowing pieces of snow falling but last time natsu checked it was the beginning of summer and shouldn't be snowing. The tops of mountains had no snow so what is thi-

"pure etherion" said a very awed mavis

"what?" our pinkett asked

"The snow it's not snow its crystalized etherion"

Mavis told as she touched one of the flakes

"so you saying this is pure magic"

"yes natsu yes it is but lets keep going we have to find it"

natsu followed he could feel something inside of him at home like he belonged like everything that bothered him was lifted

As mavis went into the church or what remained of a church she told natsu to find a spot to find a spot to set up camp because tomorrow they would head back home.

So he did he set up the tents and decided to explore the village ruins soon he found a house with a gravestones out back which he found very odd because nowhere in the town where there gravestones.

It read

 _ **Her- l-s**_

 _ **Zo-y d-gn-l**_

 _ **A be-tifu**_

 _ **Be-utif-l w-fe an- mother**_

 _ **May t-e stars wel-o-e her a-d the w-ld w-ep at -he lo-s of the q-een of fire**_

Natsu not knowing why he felt so sad at this grave but it was like a piece of him was found and it hurt but it was a piece none the less then he saw it when he closed his eyes he saw

a village on fire people screaming ,hell on earthland then he saw a beautiful women with pink hair and fire holding back a attack from a large black and blue dragon he new all to well acnologia and this woman was holding back his attack, with one of her own

The woman looked at him and smiled he didn't know why but that smile filled his heart with so much joy he forgot about the situation

As the attacks ended she ran over to him with tears in her eyes and said

"Natsu i'm so sorry but after today you will have to live with your father natsu always remember i will be your mother and will always love you no matter what and i'm sorry that i'm not going to be there for your birthdays o- or your wedding nor will i be there when you have kids of your own , now natsu i want you to run and find your brother and i want you to promise you will always protect each other even if the world is against you always stick each other. now! natsu promise me you will protect each other"

He could only nod at this as much as he wanted to hug her and tell her about fairy tail and his friends and mavis he could only cry and nod

"i love you natsu"was the last thing she said before signaling for him to run as he was just outside the village he turned

 **With natsu's mom**

"Acnologia you may kill me but you will never get my kid"

" **Puny half dragon what do you think you could do to me, 'the dragon of end times'"**

"this" ' **dragon force; stage two: dragons will**

The entire area became superheated and the entire village burst into flame

" **Oh how very interesting this may be a good fight after all"**

" it's not going to be a fight it's going to be a slaughter" ' **in order to protect the den from all that is evil a mother will fight to her last ,for the protection of the next generation i give my very being;**

 **Fire dragon queens forbidden art:** _**dragoness rebuke.**_

The fire in the area disappeared the wind stopped people were silent the world wanted to see what happened next and then it went white as sight came back the village was in ruin and standing there with his mouth open and eyes wide acnologia stood with most of his scales gone and singe marks all over him then slowly he very timidly walked away into the distant mountain range

His word seem to only be heard by natsu

" **well played queen of fire you truly were a good mother"**

As natsu looked down tears in his eyes he saw a metal bar sticking out of his stomach the last thing he heard before it went dark was

"brother!"

 **Na-u !**

 **Nat-u**

 **Natsu !**

As he looked up he was in his mind again this time face to face with his father who also had tears in his eyes

" **I -i will tell you everything later my son"**

Natsu could only stare and nod he new if it was as hard for him it was worse for igneel because he wasn't there to help

As natsu awoke he found himself in a tent with mavis asleep on top of him he was too exhausted to even try and get her off gently he just slid her off and stood up

Very upset that her source of warmth was gone she stormed out of the tent and grabbed natsu by the shoulder to turn him around

When she did the tears were streaming down natsu's face as he fell to his knees

Mavis had no idea what happened or how to fix it so she did the only thing that her brilliant mind could do and hugged him as she did the flood gates opened and natsu cried himself to sleep that night with mavis trying to comfort him

When the sun arose the next morning so did natsu and he did one of the few things that cleared his mind, train

That was until he smelled bacon to which he did the second thing that cleared his mind and ate

After a while he noticed mavis could touch thing and they would react and he wanted to test something so he did the only logical thing and walked up to her and as she turned around he poked her nose with a boop noise and to his surprise he could feel her

She seemed to notice the shock and took this opportunity to explain

"natsu the reason we came here was so i could interact with objects and eventually people, don't get me wrong only people from the guild can see me and i can only interact with inanimate objects you seem to be the exception i think it's because you are my anchor away from tenro"

"Umm well you could have told me that what we were here for" said a slightly annoyed natsu

"Well where is the fun in that"

After awhile of talking and walking mavis finally asked "natsu about last night "

"i knew this was coming and i thank you for being patient i know how curios you can get

Last night i remembered who my mom was and what that village meant to me that was where i was born"

Mavis looked shocked she didn't know what to say what could she sa-

"I also saw how she died and found out i have a brother and that i made a promise to always protect him and now that i found igneel i will find him."

Mavis was very excited about this because whenever got determined like this it turned her on a bit not that she would tell anyone that

So for the next month or so they were looking all over the continent of ishgar for lightforge village which they found out was its name

Now we see our duo walking down the road talking about average things and mavis trying to get natsu to flirt with her because as much as she didnt want to say it she was heads over hills for the boy

After awhile of this they see a singular guy walk past them deciding this was there only chance they asked the guy

"um sir you wouldn't happen to know where the closest town with a library would be would you"asked natsu

With a very scruffy voice the guy responded with yeah the only one that's worth anything would be in ERA so i suggest you go there"

"Right thank you sir" said natsu as they began to walk away

"if you don't mind me asking why are you going to libraries you dont look like the reading type"

"Well i'm looking for information on lightforge village" hel told the mystery guy

At this the guy touched something under his hood and that's when natsu noticed a blue tribal tattoo going down his wrist

Natsu just thought it was cool and started to walk away saying his final goodbye

'if you survived son of igneel then so did your bitch of a brother survived , i think things are about to get interesting'

 _ **In the alveres throne room**_

"*achoo*"

"Lord zeref are you getting a cold"

"No i believe someone is speaking ill of me, probably that prick acnologia"

 _ **Back with natsu**_

As they walked away from the stranger they heard him sneeze

"I hope he is not getting a cold"

When they got to ERA they went to the library and found a book with all of the names of people that lived there in alphabetical order bit when they got to the page that would have dragneel on the page there was a piece of paper that said page redacted by magic council please contact them for information

So after a night at the hotel they had a meeting with the council and as natsu walked in the room and all the council was there and after a very 'heated' discussion the council allowed for five minutes in the archives under supervision of course

After about four minutes of searching natsu found the paper in a file that looked as if none had touched in 100 year evan the supervisor was surprised at the age and dust on the folder as natsu got to the dragneels the name above was his and the one two below that was his mothers but in the middle was what shocked him it read

 _Natsu dragneel_

 _Zeref dragneel_

 _Zoey dragneel_

Natsu in a low voice only mavis could hear said zeref dragneel and as he said that name he remembered everything to him dying after his mother's attack, zeref receiving him into E.N.D, forming tartaros ,fighting igneel but what he remembered most was no matter how much zeref changes him he always kept his promise and protected him instead of killing him

As natsu looked at the paper one last time he caught the paper on fire and looked at the supervisor and said we are done here with that they started their month long journey to the capital of fiore

Natsu and mavis both decided that they would tell no one of whom natsu really is

so as they made it to the entrance to the capital a yellow bird gave natsu a letter on where to go so they made there way there and when they walked in they were greeted with there team

So here we are a few hours before midnight and natsu wants to get something off his chest that had been bothering him so he was waiting for a while until mavis came back so she could sleep and explaining to the guild she could use magic and interact with inanimate thing and natsu

So natsu said to himself 'it's like ripping off a band-aid

"Mavis i like you" was the only thing he said the air stood still and mavis just said the first thing that came to mind

"Well natsu i like you to"

No. Mavis i like like you' like more than a friend

After that he shut his mouth and closed his eyes hoping his dragon side wouldnt decimate the capital at being rejected but instead his dragon side was very excited and was clawing at him to open his eyes and when he did he saw mavis lean in and kiss him

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **SO NEXT CHAPTER STARTS THE GMG ALSO RUSHED NAVIS A LITTLE BIT HERE BECAUSE AFTER THIS I WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT IT ANYWHERE FOR A WHILE SO YEAH**_

 _ **ALSO**_

 _ **Shi The Sin of Sloth: i put that bit with acnologia there for you bud hope you liked it**_

 _ **See you in the next one**_


End file.
